


Vendredi 13, porteur de malheur

by fromthenorthernskies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone is super afraid of their haunted building, F/F, I can't believe I made them take Stats class, I'm soft for them though, I've been warming up to that ship in the last weeks, Jan said: I don't believe in occult or paranormal things, Not that I hated it before but I didn't think I would write about it, Stupid dumb pining lesbians, They can do no wrongs, They have this soft dynamic and I just -, They live in a very superstitious city, Those were the bane of my existence in college, and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies
Summary: Widow was just explaining the last lines of linear regression when the power suddenly cut. Of course, the whole class of thirty people broke up in various conversations and states of panic. The professor tried to keep them all calm and somewhat silent, but that was a hard task amidst the current chaos. Jan was frowning slightly, hearing from afar the screams and crying, lost in her thoughts but not panicking yet. The rain outside was gathering strength, turning to a whole storm now. That must be why the power was out – maybe some thunder hit the power storage or something.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Vendredi 13, porteur de malheur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a slightly different work this time!   
> If you like horror-ish, paranormal/occult things, then go right ahead!!  
> I will not say anything else, so enjoy it!   
> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments, it means a lot to me when I hit a writer's block.

Today was a Friday 13th.

Did it matter? Maybe to some people. Jan wasn’t too sure about it. Unlike most of her friends, she didn’t really care about superstitions, and that included the ones surrounding Fridays 13th. She was quite confident in her ability to simultaneously break a mirror, meet a black cat and pass under a ladder without even flinching. Plainly? The blonde couldn’t be bothered.

So when she sat down at her typical desk for her late morning math class, Jan wasn’t concerned. She pulled up her textbook and her purple notebook to be ready when the teacher arrived. The blonde smiled widely when her best friend, Jackie, dropped in the seat next to hers as usual. The older girl seemed all fidgety and Jan frowned. “Are you worried for today?”

“Yeah… Kinda. You know how weird things always happen at our college every stupid Friday 13th, I don’t want something to happen to us”, mumbled the usually collected Persian woman with haste, watching her best friend with agitation in her brown eyes. Jan took her hand between hers, squeezing it gently before smiling again. “Everything will be fine, Jacks. I swear.”

“I hope you’re right, _eshgham_ ”, was the last thing Jackie said before getting interrupted by their professor, Widow, dropping all her books on her desk, starting the lesson like she usually did. Jan turned her head towards the window, surprised to see droplets of water hitting it, as it was pretty sunny a few moments ago.

* * *

Honestly, everything was fine – Jan didn’t know why Jackie worried that much. Her best friend was amongst the firm believers in the belief that their college was haunted, especially the science and maths building, where they both had classes from time to time. Today, they had their only shared classes, Statistics, as they were completely different majors. The whole four hours of class were almost done, with only a little more than 20 minutes remaining. Afterwards, they were both free: the duo usually went with Brita and Nicky from their class to hang out at a small diner near the campus.

Widow was just explaining the last lines of linear regression when the power suddenly cut. Of course, the whole class of thirty people broke up in various conversations and states of panic. The professor tried to keep them all calm and somewhat silent, but that was a hard task amidst the current chaos. Jan was frowning slightly, hearing from afar the screams and crying, lost in her thoughts but not panicking yet. The rain outside was gathering strength, turning to a whole storm now. That must be why the power was out – maybe some thunder hit the power storage or something.

The blonde took her cellphone from her pocket but was surprised to see it closed and refusing to open, the small image indicating that she had no power left. Jan groaned: she was sure she had at least 50% while leaving for the class earlier. Surely her phone didn’t drain that fast? Ugh. Stupid iPhones. She was getting a Samsung next. The Jersey girl turned to her best friend, hoping that her Android phone would have more luck than hers. “Jacks? You okay?”

She was surprised when the older girl didn’t answer her – she had fully expected the Persian student to jump into her arm at the first second of the pitch blackness in the classroom. Quelling down her wave of anxiety, she nevertheless jumped out of her skin when the emergency lights finally came into play. Her dark blue eyes had some trouble adapting at first but when she had finished blinking, she realized that something was _wrong_.

First, there was no lights outside and while that was scary in itself, she decided to disregard it for the moment, not planning to go outside anyway with that storm. Second… there was only six other people in the room, as Jan made a quick counting. But at the start they were 30, with their teacher. She turned her head in all directions, not seeing Jackie. This was where she was drawing the line to _not panic_. _Screw that_ , she thought, _I need to find Jackie!_

So she did the only rational thing she could think of: she made a beeline for the door of their classroom and tried to open it. Tried, because it wouldn’t budge. Jan used more strength, but to no avail. Feeling desperation finally creeping up to her, the blonde started to bang on the door, crying out for her missing best friend at the same time. Widow had to physically drag her away and sit her down brutally on a nearby chair to make her stop. Even then, Jan was still struggling, tears rolling down her pale cheekbones, a haggard look in her dark eyes.

After a few minutes, calmed down, she saw that the others in the room were in a similar situation: Crystal, the kooky but always grinning Latina, was holding on to Gigi like a lifeline while crying what seemed to be the entirety of her body weight in tears. Gigi, the blonde prodigy, wasn’t faring much better, holding a weeping Crystal against her but Jan saw the panic etched on her face even when she tried to keep a strong front for her… friend? Girlfriend? She wasn’t sure what they were.

At the opposite end stood Rock, the tall quirky Filipina watching anxiously outside with Widow barely handling all her questions at the same time, pinching her nose. Finally, Jan spotted Jaida and Nicky, two true icons of fashion, talking together in a way that she could barely make out the words they were saying through the storm noises. Jaida seemed deeply worried, though, and Nicky was simply rubbing her arm in comfort.

That left her, alone on her chair, without her best friend and their other common friend, Brita. They usually spent time with Nicky too, but less than Brita did. It was often the Polynesian that dragged the French fashionista to their post-Statistics diner break. Jan also noticed that the usual duo of Aiden and Dahlia had vanished into thin air, just like Heidi, that was Jaida’s cousin or little sister, she wasn’t too sure.

The blonde put her head between her knees, trying to concentrate and avoid an anxiety attack. They couldn’t leave – the door was locked or at least stuck. The windows were always condemned. There was no other way to get out, except if she fucking wanted to dig the floor until she dropped a few levels. Who said it wasn’t worse in other classes anyway? Maybe she could try to leave through the celling – but it was way too high, even if she tried to access it on top of a desk. Besides, she was not a fan of closed spaces. That left her with virtually no solutions.

“What are we supposed to do?! Jan already tried the door, and _chile_ , we know those stupid windows are condemned”, observed Jaida nervously, gesturing to everyone in the middle in the room. As everyone gathered closed, the model sighed. “I need to make sure Heidi is alright, my mom will kill me!”

“Aiden would know what to do if she was here”, whined Rock while pacing frantically. No one had noticed Crystal until the girl abruptly dropped her backpack on the middle table, making a loud noise in the process. The redhead then proceeded to empty it, and Jan gasped, realizing she had brought an Ouija board and candles, with a tarot set and… crystals, of course. “Girl, why the fuck do you have all that in your bag?”

Crystal turned to Nicky, who had dared to ask, and smiled widely. “It’s Friday 13th, Nicks, and our stupid building is haunted, and I’m not taking any chance! And look, it is useful now, no?” Gigi watched her with a blank look. “You’re not expecting us to do a fucking séance in the middle of a goddamned Stats class, right?”

“Isn’t that shit dangerous, anyway?”, wondered Widow with a tilt of her head. The other girls all nodded in approval. Jan frowned. She wasn’t a fan of the occult, but she wasn’t afraid of it. If it meant she could find Jackie… “Look, we were thirty and now we’re seven. I don’t care how we do it, if Crystal thinks we can find our way out AND the others with this thing, let’s do it”, proposed Jan with a not-taking-no for answer voice.

While all the girls seemed uneasy – including Widow, which was far from reassuring considering that the woman was usually a pillar of down-to-earth realness – they still pushed the desks and chairs away to sit on the ground, letting Crystal prepare the séance in silence. “Okay, since I’m the most experienced here, I’ll start and ask the questions… and depending on who we get to answer, we’ll switch out. Y’all ready?” When all the girls nodded, Crystal hummed and started talking, asking if someone was there or wanting to talk.

For a few minutes, there was no answer: nothing moved, the planchette stayed still. Everybody was deadly silent, afraid to disturb the connection between realms – or they were just scared out of their minds. Nevertheless, Nicky and Rock had started to get restless, while Widow tried to keep them calm and, especially, seated. Jan was almost bored – she didn’t believe in all of this, but at this point, with no escape out of the room and her best friend suddenly missing, what choice did she have?

She was surprised when she felt a burning sensation under her palm, the one holding with the others the planchette, but instead of recoiling, she left it there, fighting against her instincts. After a few seconds, it stopped, and she was surprised to see all her classmates away from the board, most of them looking spooked out of their minds. “Guys, what’s up? Y’all alright?”

“Jan? Didn’t you feel the burn?” questioned Crystal with hesitation, pointing to her own slightly reddening palm. Jan looked around, and saw all the others in the same position. She blinked, eyes turning back to her own hand, the only one still on the planchette. She didn’t feel the searing sensation anymore, but something kept her from moving her hand, too. “I don’t know? I felt the burn for a second and it stopped. But I feel like… I have to keep my hand there, somehow?”

Crystal gasped, clapping her hands excitedly, before whining in pain because of her bruised palm. “That probably means someone wants to contact you! Try asking something!”

Though the redhead was enthusiastic, the same couldn’t be said for the blonde, who watched with almost disdain the small board. Hesitating, she nevertheless asked if someone was there. Jan almost recoiled when the scorching sensation came back, but it wasn’t hurting her? That was weird – it almost felt… comforting? Against her will, the planchette started moving wildly and the dark blue eyes of Jan almost couldn’t keep up. In the near darkness, even with the emergency lights and the candles provided by Crystal, she could barely decipher what the… _entity_ wanted to tell her.

_“Close your eyes_ ”, read Gigi with a slight tremble in her voice.

“Jan, I think _it_ wants you to close your eyes”, mumbled Rock in a low voice for once. The blonde made a face, rolling her eyes, and groaned. She wanted to complain and refuse, but her gut feeling was telling her to listen. Beside, wasn’t the searing feeling almost pleasing under her palm? She was curious to understand more. Taking a deep breath, looking at her classmates for one last time, she closed her blue eyes.

* * *

After what felt like hours, she opened her eyes, even if Crystal had advised that she didn’t. Jan was curious, she couldn’t wait. Anyway, nothing bad had happened – she was still seated on the floor in the Stats class. Except that her friends weren’t there. Frowning, she turned her gaze to the windows, only mildly relieved that the storm was still raging, and the lights still out.

Getting up, she cautiously made her way towards the end of the classroom, where the locked door was taunting her, again. Jan hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob, and was surprised when she felt it turn instantly, leaving the door open. The blonde didn’t rush out of the class – she needed to be attentive, even if she didn’t feel in danger. Once in the hallway, just as dark as the classroom had been, she found herself pondering on which way to go. “ _Left_ ”, whispered a far-away strained voice Jan couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

_What the hell_ , the Italian-American thought before actually heading towards the left side of the building, walking slowly, on her guard for anything that could get her. However, she still felt strangely protected by… something? Maybe it was the entity. Who knows? _Certainly not her_ , since Crystal didn’t tell her enough before pushing her through this whole experience. Jan used the walls to guide her, since the hallways were almost devoid of windows, not that it would have helped a lot with the storm outside.

She was just casually passing other classrooms when she felt compelled to stop in front of one of them. It was a typical classroom on this floor, which could hold probably around 30 to 45 students. Jan made a face, intrigued as to why this one was different than the last dozen she had passed in front of earlier. Trying to turn the doorknob, she recoiled when she recognized the burning sensation from earlier. Except that this time, it was _actually_ hurting her. The blonde watched her palm redden angrily, and she swore under her breath, blowing softly on her hand to calm down the pain. Now what? Impatient, Jan did the only thing she could think of: she banged on the door, once, twice, and was actually surprised when the door opened, under her consecutive bashing.

There was just something… eerily disturbing about the silent classroom, even if she discarded the whole doorknob hurting her hand incident. Jan steeled herself and still entered the room, unsure of what she would find. As she was watching around, cautiously, she was surprised to see all her missing classmates seated at various places in the room. When she tried to scream at them or touch the shoulder of a random girl she believed she knew, the blonde realized that they didn’t _know_ she was there. She shuddered, uneasy by that feeling, and walked around, looking for Brita and Jackie. She found Brita and Aiden (it was Aiden, right?) talking in low voices near the back of the room, but she couldn’t make out what they were actually saying. Their voices sounded far-away.

As Jan was making her way through the class – why was it so much bigger than her typical classroom? – she finally came across the only one she was really looking for. Putting a hand to her heart, relived, she watched Jackie eagerly, taking all her soft traits in its pure glory. Her unruly dark brown hair, her glasses falling off her slightly crooked nose, her bronze skin, everything about her was perfect in Jan’s eyes – and at that moment, she just realized how much she loved to be with Jackie, how lost she would feel without her. The Persian girl had her eyes closed, and she seemed somewhat peaceful for the moment being. Was she meditating, like Jan had seen her do on numerous instances before?

Unconsciously, the blonde moved her arm, and while she had barely grazed the right hand of her best friend, Jackie opened her honey brown eyes that seemed to literally pierce into her soul. She wanted to do something, talk or take the brunette’s hand, but she felt like she was yanked back to _somewhere_ she didn’t know yet. The last thing she saw was the pleading expression of her best friend and her soft yet panicked “ _please come find me_!”

Jan opened her eyes abruptly, out of breath as she got up in a flash, making herself dizzy under the sudden movement. She felt Nicky’s hand on her back, keeping her steady as she was trying to avoid having a stupid panic attack, though it could have been justified with the morning she had. She took in the alarmed stares of her classmates and pinched the bridge of her nose, still breathing in carefully. “Okay, what happened?”

She saw most of the girls exchange worried gazes, before Crystal came to her rescue, kneeling in front of her, as if she wanted to make sure Jan was really alright. “You closed your eyes, and you were just… gone? I don’t know how to explain it… we tried to wake you up and talk to you and move you but nothing was working. It was like –“

“Like if my soul was somewhere else?” Jan interrupted softly. Crystal frowned, but finally nodded in agreement after a few seconds. “That’s because it was. I know where the others are. They’re safe… I think”, mumbled the blonde, getting up for good this time, helped by both Nicky and Crystal.

Without saying anything else, she went to the doorknob, and twisted it, not surprised to see it unlock easily under her fingertips. The others instantly came around her, chattering loudly, but she didn’t wait – she _needed_ to find Jackie, as soon as possible. If her best friend was panicking, she didn’t want to make her wait. Jan was also worried out of her mind: she wanted to touch her and pull her in for a hug and make sure she was safe and maybe _kiss her_ , but that was another problem for another day.

Jan heard the others follow her uneasily, as she walked confidently in the hallways, taking a left turn when she had hesitated before, then counting down the doors until she came across _the_ classroom. The Jersey girl came to a halt in front of it, and repeated the same ritual she had done during the “dream”: touched the doorknob, tried to twist it, got her hand burned (in her defense, she didn’t bulge or recoil this time), and banged once, twice on the door before it gave way.

She watched as her friends rushed into the classroom that broke into loud noise with everyone speaking and meeting with their missing friends, fortunately unharmed. From the corner of her dark blue eyes, Jan saw Jaida and Heidi hug fiercely, with Jaida’s eyes dangerously watery. She watched as Rock made her way towards Aiden and Dahlia with her typical enthusiastic loudness. She observed as Crystal, Gigi and Nicky were all seated together in the back with some of their fellow friends from the class. Widow was talking to a few honour students in another corner.

“Jan? Jan!”

She had barely heard the loud exclamation before she was pulled into a bear hug by best friend, which was currently trying to spin her around as she laughed into the brunette’s arms, holding tightly on Jackie’s shoulders. “You came for me! I didn’t know if it would work because you’re quite skeptical, but…”

“Wait, you mean you were consciously trying to call me?” Jan gasped, a bit surprised, especially when she saw the cheeky smile appear on her friend’s face. “I mean, I guess I should have known that if someone knew how to do any of that shit, it would be you, huh? How’s life with all these brain cells?”

“It’s pretty good, you should try it, _eshgham_ ”, smiled Jackie, still holding on to the blonde tightly. Jan liked it. She felt safe in the Persian’s strong arms. “Aiden and Dahlia actually suggested that I tried, since out of the group here, I was the one who had the closest connection to someone else from the group, bar Heidi and Jaida – but, hmm, Heidi was just praying in a corner the whole time waiting for an epiphany or something, so it became my responsibility”, explained Jackie, softly caressing the blonde’s back while speaking. “Also, Brita owes me 20$ now, that bitch said I wouldn’t be able to contact you, but I told her our bond was stronger than your disbelief in paranormal and occult things.”

“I guess you were right, after all”, Jan began with amusement, “I didn’t really believe in occult things _but_ I wanted to find you, so, well, what do you know.”

There was a silence after that, but it felt comfortable. The blonde suddenly raised her eyes to meet with pale brown and smiled, albeit a bit anxiously. “Jackie? Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did?”

“I’m serious!” Jan exclaimed as she punched lightly the shoulder of her best friend. She waited to hear the humming of validation from her friend to continue. “After we get out of her, would you like to go out with me?”

Jackie frowned slightly. “I’m not sure if you just wanna hang out as friends, or if you’re actually asking me on a date on a Friday 13th. That would be a pretty ballsy move, Jan”, smirked the Persian.

Jan gasped at her friend’s words and narrowed her eyes. Using her two hands, she grabbed Jackie’s neck and caught her mouth with her own, instantly thrown off her game by how smooth the brunette’s lips were against her own. Against her will, she moaned softly into the kiss, making Jackie hold her hips tighter, before releasing her. They stayed forehead to forehead for a moment, Jackie simply caressing her cheek with an endearing expression, while the blonde pushed her face towards the other girl more, eager for her touch.

“Well, was that ballsy enough for you, Miss Cox?” Jan smiled with mischievousness. “Now, where’s my date at?”

“I can’t believe I waited years for you to ask me out only for it to happen on the most unlucky day of the year”, groaned Jackie.

“Deal with it, I still don’t believe in all of this. We can make our own luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know this fic took me almost a month to finish.   
> Well, what do you know. I made it work finally.   
> A big thank you to Victor that had to handle me screech about this for weeks before completing it!!


End file.
